Dark Sun
:For the World Book Day book in the CHERUB series by Robert Muchamore see CHERUB: Dark Sun 'Dark Sun' is a discontinued ''Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting featuring the fictional desert world of Athas. The themes of this setting could fit in the Dying Earth subgenre and include survival against the elements, ecological disaster, resource depletion, survival of the fittest, slavery and poverty, and the wide-spread use of psionic abilities. The political setting is similar to ancient Middle East, North Africa or Mesopotamia. Water and metals are extremely scarce. Survival against the elements has made it a harsh exotic world. The World Once a blue planet teeming with life, Athas has since been stripped of its fertility by the use of corrupting magic known as Defiling, and the decay of its sun. It is a sun-burnt land forsaken by the gods, water, and hope. The natural resources have been depleted and a lack of metal has resulted in the use of wood, obsidian and bone for weapons, tools and common equipment. In such a harsh and unforgiving land, even the most mundane of creatures have developed psionic abilities in the constant struggle of survival of the fittest. In such a world as Athas, a death by natural aging is considered to be a great achievement and an event worthy of celebrations. Geography Sea of Silt Water has long since ceased to flow on the surface and can only be found in the last sea, some oases, tiny lakes and streams, as well as west of the Ringing Mountains in the Forest Ridge. Not only are the mountains nearly impassable (the name Ringing Mountains refers to the lightheaded feeling one feels from lack of oxygen when traversing them) but the Forest Ridge is the home of halflings, which in the Dark Sun world are small creatures that live in tribes in the forest and do not hesitate to capture and eat intruders to their realm. This makes the prospect of going west across the mountains a near impossibility. In the place of an ocean, the world of Athas, due to defiling magic, has a sea composed entirely of silt. The silt is incredibly dangerous as it is not capable of supporting the weight of humanoid creatures, and the particles themselves are extremely fine and get into the lungs quite easily. A strong wind from the Silt Sea can cause people from nearby villages to have to remain indoors all day, though with a certain amount of water some people often make use of a mask-like object called a silter which is placed over the mouth and nose and kept wet in order to help the user breathe. The silt actually becomes hard-packed a few metres below the surface, but this is of no help to a human as the level within the first two metres is extremely loose and fine. However, giants often make use of the packed silt roads further below and can be seen wading chest-deep through the silt. Humans have sometimes built crafts that can navigate these silt roads much like giants do, though the going is much slower and both humans and giants still have to deal with the creatures that live in the sea. There are also shipfloaters, which are psionicists who, through use of a large obsidian orb to focus their power, can telekinetically levitate and sail the ship as if it were sailing through water. The Tyr Region The Tyr region is a region of Athas encompassing hundreds of square miles, and stretches from the hinterlands in the West to the Valley of Dust and Fire in the East within the Sea Of Silt, to the Dead Lands in the south, and the Troll Grave Chasm to the North, it contains all but two city states of the sorcerer-kings, former Champions of Rajaat City States The rulers of the isolated city-states are called Sorcerer-Kings and, in most cases, are secretly the Dark Sun equivalent of dragons. Templars can serve and worship these Sorcerer-Kings as a source for their spells (which are actually granted by something known as a living vortex), while Clerics worship Elemental forces (Air, Fire, Water and Earth) and Druids follow powerful entities known as Spirits of the Land. The campaign setting of the Dark Sun world generally takes place in the Tyr Region of the world of Athas, an area that spans from the Silt Sea in the east to the Hinterlands in the west and a bit beyond, plus south to the dead lands and north to a certain extent. There are cities further to the north and the south but the land is extremely unfriendly and most people do not wish to risk a journey of such length, and the location of other cities beyond the region is uncertain at best. As a whole, life within the Tyr Region itself is hard enough, and though characters in the campaign setting begin on a much higher level than those of other campaigns, this is also accompanied by a severe practicality, that risking one's life for adventure or altruism is a foolish notion, and survival from day to day takes precedence. Balic The southernmost city of the Tyr Region, formerly ruled by the sorcerer-king Andropinis. It is situated on the edge of the Silt Sea, and is the only city in the region to have a tradition of elected government. Compare with Ancient Greece. Draj Located on a vast mud flat in the northeastern area of the Tyr Region, Draj was formerly ruled by the Sorcerer-king Tectuktitlay, but after his death at Rajaat's hand in Ur-Draxa he has been replaced by his putative son, Atzetuk. Inspired by the Aztecs Gulg Ruled by the forest-goddess, Lalali-Puy, Gulg is unique among the city-states due to its construction from living materials of the forest instead of stone and brick. Inspired by Africa. Nibenay Nibenay is located closer to the centre of the Tyr Region, just to the east of the city-state of Gulg. Nibenay is ruled by a sorcerer-king called simply "the Shadow King," and he is the most reclusive of them all. The Shadow King will often stay out of sight for years or more due to lack of interest in governmental affairs and having other more important projects to work on. Inspired by China. Raam Formerly ruled by the sorcerer-queen Abalach-Re, Raam was fermenting with revolt even before her death and is now filled with chaos, an armed camp divided among various struggling factions. Inspired by India. Tyr Tyr is located just to the east of the Ringing Mountains. Tyr was ruled by the sorcerer-king Kalak until his overthrow on the verge of his ascension. It is now the only free-city of the region, banning the practice of slavery. It shares much in common with its historical quasi-namesake Tyre, including a monopoly over purple dye. Urik Ruled by the totalitarian Hamanu, Urik has become a closed city since the Great Earthquake, only rarely sending out trade caravans and remaining otherwise sealed. Inspired by Babylon and Uruk. The Jagged Cliffs Region The Jagged Cliffs area is another region of hundreds of square miles of Athas, north of the Tyr Region, and Extends from the Crimson Savanna to the West, The Sea of Silt to the East, and the Burning Plains to the North The Last Sea The Last Sea is the last large body of water on Athas, and is a throwback to the Green Age of Athas, as it was preserved during the Cleansing Wars by the mysterious Mind Lords - psions of a caliber of the age of Athas's pinnacle of psionic power. They still rule the valley region of the Last Sea, called Marnita, but have moved their minds into obsidian orbs hidden in the city of Sarangar. Their immense age (over nine thousand years and counting) and the lack of physical sensation has driven the various Mind Lords to dementia. The Crimson Savanna An area of vast plains with sharp bamboo-like plants, inhabited by the various Kreen races (mantis-like humanoids). Eldaarich City of the former champion of Rajaat, Daskinor Goblin Death. The city is more like a prison due to Daskinor's paranoia. Kurn City of Keltis (Oronis), a sorcerer-king who abandoned the draconic transformation path and instead turned to preserving magic to become an avangion. Oronis moved most of his populace into "New Kurn," a hidden and disguised city that is rigorously policed to keep it safe, while "Old Kurn" is little more than a shell and a set of illusions to prevent outsiders from realizing the changes that have transpired. The Dead Lands The Dead Lands is an area of a vast obsidian plain to the South of the Tyr Region, inadvertently created by the Defiler Qwith, an agent of Rajaat studying the inner planes. Races and Monsters Due to the harsh conditions of the planet, all the forms of flora and fauna have evolved to be extremely hardy and powerful as compared to their counter-parts on other D&D worlds. Most, if not all, races on Athas have a unique self-defense mechanism that consists of psionic ability, enhanced strength, augmented agility, increased mass, lower food/water intake, superior visual/aural capabilities and/or various physical weapons. There are many differences between the similar races found in other D&D worlds as compared to that of Athas. Athasian races are considered to be more highly evolved than that of other worlds. For instance, an Athasian elf is faster, stronger and larger than any other elves from other D&D worlds. An Athasian human is also capable of being much stronger, faster, hardier, smarter, wiser and charismatic than other humans of alien origin. This evolution is because of the following reasons: #Many natural resources have been depleted by Defiler Magic. #The harsh environs have induced a societal change to a primitive and basic government control. Athas adopts a Darwinian approach whereby the weak perish, the strong survive and the strongest rule. Therefore, the weaker of the species have long since been weeded out, leaving only the stronger ones to pass on their beneficial genes. #Unlike other worlds, there are no "commoners" (i.e., non-combatant bystanders) in Athas. Every "villager" is trained to defend herself against voracious creatures of the wild. No one is spared from such training. Those who can't train will just have to be the meals of raiding monsters in their next attack. Playable races While the world of Athas has many of the "normal" D&D races, they are substantially different; for instance, most halflings are vicious cannibals, elves are desert-running nomads, and dwarves are bald, with a tendency to become mentally focused or obsessed on achieving designated goals (like the derro). * Official Races **Aarakocra - A race of winged bird men, formerly appearing as monsters in other settings **Dwarf **Elf **Half-Elf **Half-Giant - More intelligent than their counterparts in other worlds, but with a tendency to change personalities over time **Halfling **Human **Mul - A dwarven-human half-breed **Pterran - A shamanistic race of reptilian/avian humanoids, similar to lizardfolk with raptor-like features **Thri-Kreen - A race of savage mantis men, formerly appearing as monsters in other settings **Dray * Paizo version **Elan **Maenad Classes Several classes common to other Dungeons & Dragons setting simply aren't found on Athas. In the 3.5 edition of the game, paladins, monks, and sorcerers have no analogues on Athas. Conversely, the unusual nature of magic, commonplace development of psionic ability, and focus on brutal personal survival skill have altered the scope and theme of some classes and added new classes. Magic Users There are a number of distinctions between magic users: Priests Unlike most D&D settings, there are no 'real' deities. However, people worship, and receive power from other things: * Elemental Clerics draw their power from elemental sources and frequently come into conflict with one another * Paraelemental Clerics draw their power from the paraelements (Sun, Silt, Rain, and Magma). These priests are fewer in number than elemental Clerics and often have similar abilities as the two closest elements. (Imagine a spectrum, similar to colors, that goes: Fire-Sun-Air-Rain-Water-Silt-Earth-Magma-Fire-Sun-...) * Druids, who draw their power from Nature (or what's left of it) and are often the most vocal and violent opponents of Defilers * Templars, who are granted their power by the Sorcerer-Kings themselves Wizards Arcane spellcasters draw their power from life itself. Most wizards draw their power from plants. There are two basic types of wizard: * Defilers, who draw their power quickly, killing plant life around them, and significantly sterilizing the soil those plants were in, rendering it impossible to grow new plants there for centuries. This defiling of the land is why the once healthy planet is mostly a desert. Very powerful Defilers are able to draw power from creatures as well. Powerful Defilers (Such as Dragons) can kill people in this manner. * Preservers, who draw their power more carefully, enabling them to cast their spells without destroying plant life, but sacrificing spellcasting power. Very powerful Preservers are able to draw power from creatures as well. Powerful Preservers (Such as Avangions) have this ability, but they will not seek to kill with it. Most ordinary people on Athas don't know of the difference, and treat all Wizards as being Defilers, responsible for the destruction of Athas. Sorcery is almost unheard of, though it has been noted in dragon-descended individuals. (Paizo version only) The Veiled Alliance, an underground organization of preservers (though membership is not entirely limited to that class) with resistance cells in all city states and most major villages, is bent on the destruction of the defiling Sorcerer-Kings (low-level dragons themselves). A handful of very rare (or mutated) Wizards can power their spells from other sources - the Sun, or the Cerulean Storm itself. Psionic Classes Schools of the minds exist, mostly maintained by and serving the Sorcerer-Kings. Psionics is about as common in Dark Sun as Arcane Magic is on other D&D worlds. It is accepted as a normal part of life, as compared to Arcane Magic. Characters The City-States of Athas described in the original rulebooks are ruled by several "dragon kings," former Champions of Rajaat, the first sorcerer of Athas, who was obsessed with returning the world to its Blue Age, and orchestrated the extermination of all the "impure" Athasian races created since then (all but the native halflings, and the thri-kreen, (the Thri-Kreen of which he believed were animals)). When the champions learned that Rajaat intended to destroy the humans as well, they rebelled against him. The rebels could not slay their master because of his vast and unparalleled knowledge of sorcery, and imprisoned him in a place called "The Hollow" instead. Afterwards, in order to maintain Rajaat's prison, they worked in concert to turn one of their number, Borys of Ebe, into a fully-fledged dragon, capable of maintaining their erstwhile master's magical prison. Each of the remaining Champions stopped warring on their races and became Sorcerer-Kings of various City States. There are also other characters which play a major part in the storyline/game products of the Dark Sun world; among them include: *'Agis of Asticles'—a psionicist senator/nobleman from the city state of Tyr who plays a major role in the Prism Pentad novels by Troy Denning, the freeing of Tyr, and the pursuit of Tithian. *'Tithian of Mericles'—a nobleman who formerly served as Kalak's high (top) Templar and who, after his death, crowns himself as King of Tyr amidst a crowd where he also abolishes slavery. Later, it is revealed that he is extremely power-hungry and evil himself, wishing to become the new Sorcerer-King of Tyr, and he attempts to free Rajaat The War Bringer. *'Sadira'—a half-elf former slave in Tyr who was taught the ways of a preserver as a young child, she is also instrumental in the freeing of Tyr and subsequent transformation into a unique class called the sun wizard. *'Rikus'—an ex-slave, a mul gladiator from Tyr, he is Neeva's fighting partner and lover. *'Neeva'-an ex-slave, a human gladiator from Tyr, she is Rikus' fighting partner and lover. *'Caelum'- a dwarven Sun Cleric (Paraelemental Sphere of Sun). Marries Neeva and fathers Rkard. *'Rkard'- a mul boy, son of Neeva, who is a sun cleric. His power is limited, but is able to, at the very least, cause minor pain to Hamanu (the 4th Champion of Rajaat, The Troll-Scorcher, and King of Urik) and therefore implies the possibility to harm other Champions as well. *'Magnus'- a new race Windsinger (Elemental Air Cleric) who is a cousin of Sadira (on her Elven side). He was mutated by the residual magics around the Pristine Tower, as a consequence he does not appear, even remotely, as his 100% Elven lineage would imply. He is tall and very broad, massively build and reptilian looking. The Champions of Rajaat The rise of the Champions, announcing the start of genocidal wars part of a global campaign to cleanse Athas of non-humans, has shaped the current face of political and social life on Athas, not to mention modifying the very geography of the world, turning sparkling sea to silt-filled basins. These Cleansing Wars were imagined by Athas' first sorcerer and most powerful user of the way, Rajaat, and executed by his immortal Champion followers. These are their names, followed by how many years it took them to cleanse, or eradicate, their appointed race: 1st Champion of Rajaat - Sacha of Arala "Curse of the Kobolds": Male, Cleansing Time: 268 years, was beheaded by Borys immediately after Borys assumed full dragon form to keep Rajaat imprisoned. Sacha was beheaded as punishment because he, and Wyan, turned traitor on the other Champions and sided with Rajaat, warning him of the Champions' impending attack. Sacha was later killed by Rikus. 2nd Champion of Rajaat - Kalak of Tyr "Ogre Doom": Male, Cleansing Time: 1228 years, Sorcerer King of Tyr, killed by Rikus, Neeva, Sadira, Agis, and Tithian (Many believe he is not a true Champion (as mentioned in The Rise and Fall of a Dragon King) but used Sacha and Wyan's inherent Champion power to funnel clerical magic to his Templars. This is backed by literature, as the book The Rise and Fall of a Dragon King makes reference to Inenek (Lalali-Puy) as Ogre-Naught) but is contradicted by other sources such as the City State of Tyr book and the Revised Dark Sun boxed set. 3rd Champion of Rajaat - Dregoth "Ravager of Giants": Male, Cleansing unsuccessful, Sorcerer King of Guistenal, killed by several Sorcerer Kings (led by Abalach-Re) because he was near to completing his dragon metamorphosis and ascending from a 29th level dragon to a full 30th level dragon. The other Sorcerer Kings feared he would go through the same period of insanity that afflicted Borys after his transformation, attacking all and laying waste to vast areas that might include their City States. Dregoth was raised into free-willed undeath by his loyal high templar, after which he rebuilt his city, renaming it New Guistenal, under the remnants of the old city, and exists there as Sorcerer King, a 29th level undead dragon lich. 4th Champion of Rajaat - Myron of Yorum "Troll Scorcher": Cleansing unsuccessful, killed by Rajaat and replaced by Manu of Deche (later Hamanu of Urik). Rajaat killed off Myron because of his slowness in completion of the Cleansing War against the Trolls. Many believe that Myron knew of Rajaat's impending betrayal but lacked the fortitude and charisma to unite the other Champions against Rajaat. 4th Champion of Rajaat - Manu of Deche (Hamanu)* "Troll Scorcher": Male, Cleansing Time: 1505 years, Sorcerer King of Urik. 5th Champion of Rajaat - Uyness of Waverly (Abalach-Re) "Orc Plague": Female, Cleansing time: 889 years, Sorcerer Queen of Raam, killed by Sadira. 6th Champion of Rajaat - Gallard (Nibenay) "Bane of Gnomes": Male, Cleansing Time: 1229 years, Sorcerer King of Nibenay, Alive. 7th Champion of Rajaat - Sielba "Destroyer of Pterrans": Female, Cleansing unsuccessful, Sorcerer Queen of Yaramuke, Killed by Hamanu. In the book The Rise and Fall of A Dragon King there is reference to Sielba as "Sprite Claw" instead of "Destroyer of Pterrans". 8th Champion of Rajaat - Albeorn of Dunswich (Andropinis) "Slayer of Elves": Male, Cleansing unsuccessful, Sorcerer King of Balic, Banished to the Black by Rajaat. 9th Champion of Rajaat - Tectuktitlay "Wemic Annihilator": Male, Cleansing Time: 1409 years, Sorcerer King of Draj, killed by Rajaat. 10th Champion of Rajaat - Keltis (Oronis) "Lizard Man Executioner": Male, Cleansing Time: 1362 years (previously thought), Sorcerer King of Kurn. Oronis was able to not only halt his dragon metamorphosis as Hamanu had done, but reverse it completely and begin the transformation, unbeknownst to the remaining Champions (Sorcerer Kings), into an Avangion. He built a new city, aptly named New Kurn, and only keeps the old one functioning as a facade to fool the remaining Sorcerer Kings. Unbeknownst to Oronis during the Cleansing Wars, the Mind Lords protected a small number of the Lizard Men race, and they continue to exist in very limited numbers in a remote part of Athas. 11th Champion of Rajaat - Inenek (Lalali-Puy) "Aarakocra Scourge": Female, Cleansing unsuccessful, Sorcerer Queen of Gulg, Alive. The book The Rise and Fall of A Dragon King makes reference to Inenek (Lalali-Puy) as "Ogre-Naught" instead of "Aarakocra Scourge" if this is correct then she was successful in the Cleansing Wars, Cleansing Time: 1228 years. 12th Champion of Rajaat - Wyan of Bodach "Pixie Blight": Male, Cleansing Time: 877 years, Beheaded by Borys immediately after Borys assumed full dragon form to keep Rajaat imprisoned because Wyan, and Sacha, turned traitor on the other Champions and sided with Rajaat, warning him of the Champions impending attack. Wyan was later killed by Rikus. 13th Champion of Rajaat - Borys of Ebe "Butcher of Dwarves" (Dragon of Tyr): Male, Cleansing unsuccessful. Sorcerer King of Ur Draxa. Became the first Dragon of Athas. Led the Champions in revolt against Rajaat and was later tasked with keeping him imprisoned for eternity. Demanded a yearly 1000 slave sacrifice from each of the regions city states so that he could harness the energy he collected from the slaves to keep Rajaat imprisoned. Borys was killed by Rikus using Borys' ancient sword Ithe Scourge that was crafted for him by Rajaat. Rikus accomplished this with great assistance from Sadira, Neeva, and Rkard. In the book The Rise and Fall of A Dragon King there is a reference to Borys succeding a previous "Butcher of Dwarves". 14th Champion of Rajaat - Daskinor "Goblin Death": Male, Cleansing Time : 822 years, Sorcerer King of Eldaarich, Alive. Decended into insanity and paranoia. 15th Champion of Rajaat - Kalid-Ma "Tari Killer": Female (Psionic Artifacts of Athas refers to Kalid-Ma as Male), Cleansing unsuccessful, Sorcerer Queen of Kalidnay, believed to be killed by Borys, Kalak, and Hamanu, but is presently trapped in Ravenloft, though psionic artifacts of Athas states that the orbs of Kalid Ma can be united and the sorcerer monarch will be reborn. Pennarin (Mentioned in literature: the book The Rise and Fall of A Dragon King, the only Champion Rajaat killed in the rebellion against him. Pennarin is the most likely possibility as the Champion known as "Centaur Crusher". This is the most logical likelihood, as the three Champions known for their physical prowess were to attack Rajaat with weapons during their rebellion against him. Those three Champions were Dregoth "Ravager of Giants", Hamanu "Troll Scorcher", and Pennarin. If Pennarin were "Centaur Crusher" it stands to reason that he would be one of the three Champions known for his physical prowess, since Centaurs are a large and powerful race.) Irikos (Mentioned in the Book of Artifacts) Irikos is mentioned as a Champion of Rajaat only in the Book of Artifacts: "It was Irikos's ancient duty to destroy the race of orcs, and when the last orc was no more, he turned to the conquest of all who did not stand with Rajaat's captains" (Obviously this conflicts with multiple references as Uyness of Waverly (Abalache Re) as being the Champion tasked with the orc race's destruction). Irikos was known as "The Left Hand of Rajaat" and was dispatched to destroy the city of Bodach during The Cleansing Wars because, "...the city of Bodach was a great neutral power. Its armies and magicians jealously guarded the lands of the city-state while the rulers refused all offers of alliance with the warring defilers and preservers". Also, "Irikos possessed a powerful weapon named the Silencer. Using the weapon, he and his host systematically destroyed the armies of Bodach and sacked the city. Still, the last and most powerful sorcerers of Bodach managed to cast a mighty spell of destruction against the defiler warlord, which blasted Irikos to ashes even as his hordes threw down Bodach with fire and sword. Only the Silencer survived." This is the only reference to Irikos in any Dark Sun literature. This reference in the Book of Artifacts directly conflicts with all other Dark Sun literature. The Rise and Fall of a Dragon King states that all the Champions were involved in one form or another with the revolt against Rajaat, and Uyness of Waverly is "Orc Plague" in the boxed set literature. Therefore it is commonly believed that this information on Irikos is erroneous at best. Additionally, it should be noted that the Silencer is one of three swords crafted by Rajaat the Warbringer: the Silencer, the Scourge, and the Scorcher are all extremely powerful and cursed swords. In the supplement Psionic Artifacts of Athas, the Scorcher and the Scourge are described in great detail. In that book's description of the Scourge, as well as in many other references in other books, it is mentionned that Rajaat warred with the preservers before he instigated the Cleansing Wars, in a conflict called the Preserver Jihad. Therefore, Irikos could have been initially slated by Rajaat to become a Champion, perhaps even the "Orc Plague", when his early death in Bodach during the Jihad changed Rajaat's plans. Source material Official material for 2nd Edition Waynesbooks - Book reference information * Rulebooks ** ** ** * Accessories ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Adventures ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Box Sets ** ** ** ** *'Web References' ** Athas.org releases - free downloadable PDF files Official material for 3rd Edition While the campaign is no longer supported with published rulebooks, rules for the 3.5 edition (d20) have appeared in several places. Both Athas.org and Paizo's renditions of Dark Sun are official versions approved and sanctioned by Wizards of the Coast, even if they are mutually exclusive, and provide two different renditions of the setting. Some have argued that the products are not mutually exclusive, but simply refer to two different time periods in the world, hundreds of years apart. Two of the authors of the Paizo materials, Chris Flipse and Jon Sederquist, are on the Athas.org "overcouncil," and are responsible for the much of the development of the Athas.org rules. Athas.org Users from athas.org created the basic rules, two monster manuals, several adventures and other accessories. Paizo's Dark Sun A special feature in Dragon Magazine #319 (the May 2004 issue) and a parallel feature in Dungeon Magazine #110 provide an alternate interpretation of the setting for the revised Third Edition (3.5) Dungeons and Dragons game. (The rules for defiler wizards appear in Dragon #315, and additional monsters in Dungeon #111.). In place of the higher dice for ability scores, the abilities of all of the player character races have been improved. Each (including humans) has an additional bonus to one or more ability scores, an innate psionic power, and often other bonuses. Every race has a level adjustment, meaning that a PC of the race counts as a PC of higher level than he actually is for purposes of balance. Paizo rendition of Dark Sun * * * * * Novels * Prism Pentad - Troy Denning *# The Verdant Passage (October 1991), by Troy Denning, (ISBN 1-56076-121-0) *# The Crimson Legion (April 1992), by Troy Denning, (ISBN 1-56076-260-8) *# The Amber Enchantress (October 1992), by Troy Denning, (ISBN 1-56076-236-5) *# The Obsidian Oracle (June 1993), by Troy Denning, (ISBN 1-56076-603-4) *# The Cerulean Storm (September 1993), by Troy Denning, (ISBN 1-56076-642-5) * Tribe of One - Simon Hawke *# The Outcast (November 1993), by Simon Hawke, (ISBN 1-56076-676-X) *# The Seeker (April 1994), by Simon Hawke, (ISBN 1-56076-701-4) *# The Nomad (October 1994), by Simon Hawke, (ISBN 1-56076-702-2) * Chronicles of Athas Not Canon *# The Brazen Gambit (July 1994), by Lynn Abbey (ISBN 1-56076-872-X) *# The Darkness Before the Dawn (February 1995), by Ryan Hughes (ISBN 0-7869-0104-7) *# The Broken Blade (May 1995), by Simon Hawke (ISBN 0-7869-0137-3) *# Cinnabar Shadows (July 1995), by Lynn Abbey (ISBN 0-7869-0181-0) *# The Rise & Fall of a Dragon King (April 1996), by Lynn Abbey (ISBN 0-7869-0476-3) Computer Games * Dark Sun: Shattered Lands (1993) - Strategic Simulations, Inc. * Dark Sun: Wake of the Ravager (1994) - Strategic Simulations, Inc. and Mindscape * Dark Sun Online: Crimson Sands (1996) - MMORPG developed and hosted by the T.E.N. Network * Dark Sun Online: The Age of Heroes - A new product being developed by Zen Interactive (Official Website) * (Darksun MUD): An RPI MUD based on the Darksun campaign setting. Footnotes External links *Athas Planetary and Cosmological View A popular discussion thread on the wizards of the coast dark sun board adding several new area maps to Athas. *Dark Sun Wiki *Dark Sun Online - a defunct persistent world module for Neverwinter Nights. *The Burnt World of Athas - recognized by Wizards of the Coast as the Official Dark Sun site on the internet *The Wizards.COMmunity Dark Sun forum — the official Dark Sun forum community, operated by Wizards of the Coast *Grummore's Ultimate Dark Sun links *Dark Sun 1 & 2 - You can download the Dark Sun 1 & 2 computer games for free here. *Darksun MUD - a multiplayer text-based game centering in the Tablelands. *City of Silt — The most comprehensive site about the Dark Sun city of Balic. *TSR Archive Dark Sun product list *Athas Reborn - an active persistent world server for Neverwinter Nights. Category:Campaign settings Category:Dark Sun Category:Fictional deserts fr:Dark Sun it:Dark Sun pl:Dark Sun pt:Dark Sun ru:Dark Sun zh:浩劫殘陽